Delirious
by pheobeobia
Summary: Emily was different. She flirted back unintentionally, she knew what she was doing and Sirius somehow knew he was playing with fire when he decided to mess with her. But he couldn't stay away.
1. Waiting for The Train

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights belong to their proper owners.

Emily had come to England from America just to go to Hogwarts. It was her sixth year, she was standing on the platform, kissing her wizard and muggle parents good-bye. She was a half-blood and proud of it.

"Hey, Emily DellaValle, right?" a voice behind her asked as she walked to the train. She turned to face the boy. He was another sixth year and a Gryffindor. A legend at that.

"Sirius Black," Emily raised her eyebrows.

"So I was right. That's some accent you got there," he smirked.

"I've been in your year for five, now six, years. I'm even a Gryffindor," Emily rolled her eyes. Sirius shrugged.

"I can't meet everybody," he muttered. She laughed. He shook his black hair from his forehead.

"Of course, you must be so busy," Emily said sarcastically. Sirius shrugged.

"Lot of girls at the school. Even I can't snog 'em all in one afternoon," he smirked. Emily bit her lip, trying not to smile at his sly and conceited comment.

"Well, it seems you're reputation is true," she narrowed her eyes challengingly at him. He may be charismatic as hell but she knew all about him and his little tricks.

"Aw, come on Emily, I need a good record, how 'bout a good snogging?" Sirius offered cockily.

"Sirius!" she snapped at him. His face fell with overly dramatic grace.

"I will die if you don't kiss me," he pleaded with false emotion. Emily shook her head, her dark gentle black curls landing over the back of her shoulder.

"No," she said with finality. His hand moved forward, moving one gentle curl that was still lingering in her face. He withdrew his hand slowly and hesitantly.

"Damn. I bet you'd have been a fine snog," he said, his eyes held some sincerity. Two could play at his game.

"Course I would've, I've practically sucked the souls from my boyfriends," She smirked. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"So you're a dementor. As long as your good," Sirius shrugged.

"You're an ass," Emily rolled her eyes and walked onto the train, leaving Sirius staring after her. She smiled to herself and then shook her head because he _was_ an ass. She sat in her compartment feeling oddly…delirious.


	2. Complicated

Emily sat next to Lily Evans for the feast. The girls had only become acquainted the previous year. Lily was a prefect this year and last year. She felt a thump on the bench as a careless boy sat next to her. A more cautious boy sat across from Emily and another boy sat next to him and across from Lily.

"Sweet Godric, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, exasperated with the boy across from her. James shrugged.

"What, now prefects choose where I can and cannot sit?" James pulled a face. The names of first years were being called but Emily knew she only had to listen for her little siblings when they got to the D's.

"Lily, he's just being friendly," Emily soothed. She looked across from her seat, Remus Lupin was smiling almost apologetically. She looked at him quizzically.

"Remus," Emily greeted him warmly.

"Prongs, you Quidditch captain?" the careless boy next to Emily asked. James nodded.

"Oh hell," Emily said as she saw Sirius Black snake his arms across her shoulders. She flung his arm from her.

"I thought that one would work," Sirius grumbled playfully.

"I'm careful," Emily scoffed.

"So, Yankee, you trying out for the team?" Sirius asked lightly.

"I'm the toughest Keeper ever!" Emily challenged him. She hadn't played on the Gryffindor team but her extended family was large and she had practiced for years.

"Well, I'm the scariest Beater since Godric's children played. And James is a pretty wicked Chaser," Sirius said.

"Shush! Emily's siblings are about to be sorted!" Lily snapped and James, Emily and Sirius silenced. Emily listened for her little sister to be called.

"DelleValle, Angelina," Emily watched Angelina walk up to the hat, her lips trembling. It barely landed on her head when she heard the roar of "GRYFFINDOR!" Emily smiled to the little girl. In great contrast to Emily, Angelina had blond hair and pale green eyes. She was a perfect height for her age and had an angelic smile. Her twin, Gabriel, was called to the hat. Emily prayed that he was either sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The black haired boy fidgeted in his seat, blinking the eyes that matched his twin's.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Emily let out a sigh of relief. She knew Gabe and Angelina would be more comfortable if they were together.

"Hell, this school is getting broader. We have three bloody yanks," Sirius teased her. Emily punched him so hard he fell of the bench.

"Jesus, I was kidding, woman!" Sirius whined as he pulled himself off from on the floor.

"Talk to me like that and I'll tease you back. Talk about my siblings like that again and I'll knock your head off!" Emily threatened him, her electric blue eyes flashing mercilessly.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered. He'd never had a girl hit him before. They'd hit on him but never actually hit him. Lily and James laughed together, Lily blushing and scowling when she noticed.

"Well, Pads, looks like you finally found your match," James chuckled. Sirius laughed wickedly and wound his arm around Emily's waist. She stiffened.

"Move your arm," she rolled her eyes. He pulled he closer to her.

"You already rejected my snog offer, are you really going to break me twice?" He pleaded all too sweetly. Emily pushed him away.

"You're an idiot," she held back her laughter. He was oddly entertaining. Remus finally spoke up.

"Well, you all are officially nutters," Remus said with a one sided smirk before going to the Gryffindor common room.

The four kids laughed to themselves. Sirius had his eyes trained on Emily. Something about her...it made him not want to stay away.

She caught him staring, unsure of how to feel. She felt flattered and irritated.

Godric, why was this so complicated?


	3. Web of Attraction

Emily walked onto the Quidditch pitch. James was talking leisurely to Sirius. Sirius smiled at a few girls. Emily rolled her eyes, such a player. Sirius waved to her.

"Suck it, Black," Emily smirked at him.

"Right then, let's start with Keeper and then go on to beaters and then Chasers and lastly seekers," James announced. Emily's grip tightened on her broom. She eyed anyone else who was trying out for Keeper. A tall boy named Shaun Mclaggen and girl named Renata Strom were both also trying for Keeper. She watched Renata go first. James let another person give her the shots. Renata was fast but impulsive, and her impulses were often wrong. Shaun on the other hand was brilliant. Emily closed her eyes, dreading to see how impossible it was to beat her competition.

She opened her eyes at the last second when James called her name. She kicked off, positioning herself in front of the posts. She saw Tiberius mount his broom to start to bombarding her with Quaffles. At the last minute Sirius whispered something in James' ear. James called Tiberius down and kicked off himself.

"Giving me an unfair challenge?" Emily smiled. James didn't reply. Instead the tryout started and Emily found herself hitting Quaffle after Quaffle away from the goals. Finally they stopped. Emily wiped the sweat from her forehead. She lowered to the ground.

"Quite a talented little witch," Sirius teased her. She hovered next to him and pushed him so he was hanging upside down from his broom.

"Beaters are up, Black," Emily reminded him. Sirius righted himself and zipped off into the air. Emily sat on the ground and closed her eyes until she heard James call everybody in.

"Well these tryouts were certainly impressive. Very Impressive. I'll announce the team positions by tomorrow morning," James said.

"Prongs, did you pick me for Beater?" Sirius whispered across Emily to James in a particularly dull Charms lecture.

"Yes, you and Maurice Fleming. Your competition wasn't very good, Pads," James whispered. Emily eyed him curiously.

"Sorry Ems, I'm not spilling whether or not you're Keeper," James smiled.

"No fair!" Emily swatted his arm.

"Ow, calm down," James rolled his eyes.

"Have you told Sirius?" Emily demanded.

"No," James said quickly.

"Ugh, but he got to know if he was Beater!" she pointed out.

"Yes, and James has been my best mate for six years," Sirius puffed his chest proudly. Emily hit him too.

"Oi, that's a bit aggressive for a lady," Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"You're an annoying idiot," she told him matter-of-factly and then turned back to her book.

In the common room, Emily was practically attacking James for an answer.

"Sweet Merlin, don't kill him!" Lily said playfully.

"Aw, just a little?" Emily fake pouted. Lily smiled.

"James Potter I swear if you do not tell me if I made it or not I'll," Emily didn't even have to finish.

"Okay okay! Good god you're mental. You made it. You are now the Keeper for the Gryffindor team," James admitted. Emily hugged Lily.

"Oh my god I made it!" She said with relief.

"Since you already know that you are Keeper, Sirius and Maurice are Beaters and I'm a Chaser; I guess I might as well tell you that Tiberius and Anna are the other two Chasers and Sarah is Seeker," James added.

"Oh we are going to crush Slytherin this year!" Sirius cheered. Emily laughed and Sirius smiled to her. She felt her stomach drop at his smile._ Oh dear god!_ she looked away from him and the happiness growing inside of her.

"You okay, DelleValle?" James asked.

"I'm good, Pads," Emily stammered.

She would _not_ get tangled up in Sirius's web.


	4. Butterflies

Emily sat with Angelina, helping her with her homework.

"Ugh! I hate this," Angelina fumed, glaring at the potions paper. Emily smiled at her little sister.

"It's not so hard, just...keep trying," Emily encouraged. Sirius sat down next to Emily with a heavy thud.

"Bloody hell I swear that if Snape tries to hex me or James one more time I will give him a broken rib or two," Sirius grumbled. Emily's smile vanished.

"You let him get to you too easily. You're careless," Emily told him.

"What?" Sirius demanded, mouth slightly agape. No girl had ever been one to point out his flaws before. Angelina walked out.

"He knows that about you. It's a flaw, not a major one but still...and it does make me wonder what your true weak point is," Emily smiled in delight of his stunned reaction. She brushed her black hair behind her ear.

"You...you just...what? What was that?" Sirius demanded.

"It was pure genius," Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn, you've got wit and a silver tongue. That's quite a combo, Miss Della Valle," Sirius shook his head.

"Man up, you take it from your friends. I'm a friend, and not like any of the girls in the school. I won't kiss you but I just might kill you," she retorted.

"You give as good as you get. I'm impressed," Sirius mused.

"Don't go soft on me Black," Emily said a little too quickly, trying to keep those goddamn butterflies out of her stomach.

"Go soft? I'd rather go soft in the head than in my defenses," Sirius assured her, and stole her homework just to prove his point. Tiberius came into the room.

"Hello, Emily," he said and smiled charmingly.

"Hey Tiberius," Emily smiled back, flattered that he greeted her before anyone else. Tiberius grabbed Emily's homework form Sirius and tossed it back to her.

"See, he's a gentlemen," Emily told Sirius flatly. Tiberius shrugged innocently, which was so adorable Emily almost forgot all about the butterflies Sirius had given her earlier. Almost.

"You're too kind," Tiberius murmured.

"Yes, she is," Sirius frowned.

"Ignore him, Tiberius. He's being a jackass," Emily rolled her eyes. Tiberius laughed.

"Isn't he always? I'll see you around Emily," Tiberius said and left.

"What was that?" Sirius asked. Emily looked at him incredulously.

"Why do you care? You've only known me like a month!" She exclaimed.

"It's just weird seeing you all...flirty," Sirius shuddered. Emily swatted his head with her book.

"I have to see you all flirty!" She rolled her eyes again and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius Black was a true jackass. An annoying, teasing, charming, gorgeous jackass


	5. Flirting, Naps and Dreams

Mid-November brought little excitement for Emily. Just two and a half months since she had officially met Lily, James, Remus and Sirius yet she couldn't imagine life without them. Emily had learned that she had the inkling of a crush on Tiberius. But it was barely anything so she dismissed it.

"Sirius, get your hand off of my waist," Emily told him.

"Aww, love, I like it so much better here," Sirius fake-pouted. She flicked his hand and he moved it. To her delight and to her dismay, he replanted his hand in her black hair, running it smoothly through the gentle waves and subtle curls. She closed her eyes and struggled to not smile. She felt her eyelids growing heavier by the minute.

"You look exhausted, Em," Sirius snickered.

"Shutup, Black," she slurred. Emily closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch, Sirius's hands still in her hair. The next thing she knew, she was asleep.

Emily's eyes fluttered open. Sirius's head was above her.

"Where am I?" she yawned. Sirius looked down at her. She realized that her head was in his lap. She bolted upright.

"Black I swear if you moved my head there..." she growled.

"Relax, love. I did move your head but you were getting stiff neck," Sirius said calmly. Emily didn't reply, she was busy fighting off the swell of mixed emotions that were rising up inside of her.

"Well, thanks," she smiled at him. He was one of her closest friends. Sirius grinned then.

"See, it's a lot easier when you aren't trying to kill me," he teased her.

"Stop trying to kiss me and maybe I'll stop trying to kill you," Emily retorted with a smile.

"I've stopped trying to kiss you. Now I just hit on you because your reaction is funny," Sirius pointed out.

"Careful, Black," Emily warned and walked to the girls' dormitory. Lily was waiting for her.

"So...Christmas Ball when we get back from Holiday," Lily prompted. Emily had completely forgotten about that.

"Anyone that you hope asks you?" Lily asked. Emily bit her lips, thinking.

"No. Besides, no one asked me last year and I can't think of anyone who would want to ask me this year," Emily shrugged.

"Why would no one ask you?" Lily asked, puzzeled.

"There are better girls. A lot of boys like Jamie Lawson or Danielle Toner," Emily reminded Lily.

"That's a laugh. Just the other night I heard Danielle complaining about how more boys like you this year and how jealous she is," Lily said slowly. Emily scoffed.

"Danielle is a rich, pretty pureblood. What would she be jealous of me for?" Emily shook her head.

"To quote her, who was quoting a boy she fancies, 'those damn electric blue eyes, those bloody gorgeous full lips, that head of hair, those sharp words that make you smile and bleed.' Sounds like you are pretty stunning to that boy, whoever he was," Lily smiled. Emily didn't blush or smile.

"Well, what about you. What if James Potter asks you this year?" Emily asked softly. Lily shook her head.

"No. I think I might go with Remus...as friends of course. I'm not interested in going with Potter," Lily said casually, though Emily could see that Lily was a little disheartened.

"What if Snape asks you?" Emily asked in and even softer voice. After Snape had called her a mudblood last year, Lily had stopped talking to the boy. Which Emily thought was good. Snape was a jerk and a freak.

"I'll break his nose," Lily said simply and Emily couldn't help but laugh. Emily crawled into her bed.

"Hey, Ems. I have a question for you," Sirius called out when she was on her way to potions. Emily huffed quietly to herself, ushered James and Remus on and waited for Sirius to catch up to her.

"Yes?" she asked, shifting her weight.

"I was wondering...I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with me after Holiday?" Sirius asked, grinning brilliantly at her. Emily smiled slowly.

"Sure," she said. His grin grew. Her heart stopped for a minute when he took her hand.

Emily woke with a start. What kind of dream was that? No fighting, no heroics no saving the day? That was not a normal dream for Emily. Sometimes she hated how Sirius stayed with her when she was asleep.

Emily went to the bathroom and splashed water in her face. Ugh, she hated that she was attracted to Sirius. Thank god she didn't actually_ like_ him like the way Lily secretly liked James.

That would make her life utter hell.


	6. Taste of Victory

Emily braced herself. She watched the Ravenclaw chasers zoom around, desperately trying to get the Quaffle from James. She heard a bludger coming and looked over her shoulder in time to see Sirius basically save her from a broken nose.

"That's why I'm the _best_ Beater, Truman!" Sirius bellowed to the Ravenclaw Beater who had sent the bludger in Emily's direction.

"Thanks, Sirius," Emily called. A Ravenclaw Chaser, Yvonne Strathorn, tried to score but Emily caught the Quaffle first. Smirking in a gloating way, she tossed the Quaffle to an expectant James. Emily chewed her lip.

"YEAH JAMES!" she hollered when he scored. Emily saw Lily break into an involuntary grin down in the stands.

The game went on. Tiberius and James each scored two more goals. Yvonne had the Quaffle again and was zipping furiously toward Emily, dead set determination spreading across her smirk. Emily felt a bludger whiz by her ear and turned to see what had happened.

"EMILY!" Tiberius's alarmed warning came at her. Emily's head whipped around in time to see the Quaffle in mid-air, feet away from the hoop. Emily sped over and grasped out, her fingers clutching to it literally inches in front of the goal.

The roar came first. Emily had been part of the roar before but damn it felt good to have people screaming her name and thundering, "GRYFFINDOR!".

Emily flew down to the ground. Sirius was the second one down. He was hollering happily. He picked up Emily by her forearms and spun her around before running off to jump and pound on James back in a victory rush. Emily felt the arms of all of her teammates around her as they huddled together, cheering loudly.

Back in the common room, Lily hugged Emily fiercely. Remus, also grinning but much quieter than everyone else, hugged Emily tightly but protectively. Emily smiled. Tiberius also hugged Emily. Emily felt dizzy with happiness.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Everyone chanted over and over. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Emily were the last ones in the common room when Danielle and Jamie walked through the portrait hole. They pursed their lips when they saw the group in the common room. Danielle pushed her auburn hair back.

"Well. I never thought I'd see the Yank with the token muggle or marauders," Danielle rolled her eyes and then smiled lingeringly at Sirius.

"Never thought I'd expect to see you at Hogwarts the sixth year. Don't they have a rule against sluts once you hit sixteen?" Emily shot back, earning supportive laughs from Sirius and James. Jamie lost the color in her cheeks while Danielle turn a nasty, blotchy red. Danielle snorted and she and Jamie walked up to the seventh year dormitories. Emily thought about it and last year she'd never have expected to be best friends with James, Remus, Sirius or Lily. She was never as close to the prior friends - Hanna Montgomery, Dana Lyle and Jessie Non- she had.

"That was a good one, Em," Sirius laughed.

"Thanks," Emily smirked proudly.

Yeah, Emily much preferred Lily and the Marauders to Hanna, Dana and Jessie.


	7. Worried

Every game that Gryffindor won, Sirius would clutch Emily's forearms, lift her off the ground and then twirl her around. It was his brotherly and celebratory ritual. Emily knew it was only brotherly and for some reason she hated that.

"Remus! Remus wait up!" Emily ran to catch up with him on their way from DADA. Remus looked like hell. Emily frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Remus ducked his head.

"Fine," he mumbled and walked away quickly. Emily couldn't help but feel hurt. Sirius came out of no where.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Emily asked him. Sirius looked at her warily.

"Guess it's better you find out now," he sighed and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Remus...was bitten by Greyback when he was little. He's a werewolf, Em," Sirius said in a hushed voice. Emily's mouth dropped slightly.

"He's...a werewolf?" she choked out the words, disbelieving. Sirius nodded slowly. He told Emily about how he could changed into a dog, how James could turn into a stag and how Peter could turn into a rat.

"So that's the reason for the nicknames," Emily said. Sirius nodded again. Emily felt thrilled that Sirius trusted her enough to tell her all of this.

Sirius placed a hand on her back and they walked to the dining hall. Remus wasn't there, but Emily felt better now that she knew why. Lily sat down, wiping tears from her eyes. James was cradling a bloody nose.

"What happened to the two of you?" Emily asked. Sirius and James locked eyes. James nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy of course. Snape wouldn't want to make Lily cry," Sirius's tone was cold and unforgiving.

"He was saying awful things to Lily so I, uh, hit him and he hit me back," James shook his head. Lily straightened up, the tears gone from her eyes.

"Thanks, Potter," she said. Tiberius walked by and smiled lingeringly at Emily.

"Well, looks like the slick master is back," Sirius sounded disgusted. Emily glared at Sirius.

"He's kind and sweet," she bit back. Sirius frowned at her.

"So? Any guy could be kind and sweet to get a girl he wanted," Sirius shrugged. Emily swelled with surprise. Tiberius liked her?

"Right, and that's so awful compared to what you do? You'd rather have all guys making girls fall in love with them and then breaking the girls' hearts?" Emily snapped. Sirius looked taken aback. Emily felt a little guilty.

"No, I'm just saying don't trust Tiberius!" Sirius spluttered. Emily laughed, watching Sirius squirm was funny. She looked back at him.

"Why are you so worried?" Lily asked. Sirius spluttered the start of words but he couldn't form any intelligible sounds. Emily and Lily burst out laughing.

Emily couldn't help but wonder, why _was_ he so worried?


	8. Tea and Pantyhose

With the Christmas Ball drawing near, Emily grew more envious that Lily had already claimed Remus as her 'friend date'. It was one day when Sirius was playing with a spare snitch when Emily was approached by Tiberius.

"Emily? Can I talk to you?" Tiberius asked. Emily looked around. The only people in the common room were Sirius, Lily, Remus, Tiberius and herself.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my friends," she assured him with a smile. Tiberius smiled boyishly, which was weird on his tall, built and mature figure. He ran a hand through his blond hair. He was such a contrast to Sirius. Tiberius nodded and came over closer. He looked her in the eye and he grew more serious.

"Emily, I was hoping that you would be my date to the Christmas ball," Tiberius asked, causing Lily and Emily to gasp as well as Sirius to spit his tea out almost immediately.

"I...oh my god," Emily blushed and couldn't help but smile what she assumed was the stupidest and most admiring grin ever.

"Is that a no?" Tiberius asked, dropping her gaze. She cradled his face and gently forced him to look at her.

"It's a yes," she assured him. He broke into a gleaming grin. Once again, Lily gasped and Sirius erupted. Tiberius left to tell his brother. Sirius roared.

"BLOODY HELL THAT TEA WAS HOT!" He whined.

"Why did you spit it out?" Emily asked coolly.

"Tiberius Everett just asked you to the Christmas Ball, I can't be surprised?" Sirius demanded.

"No, because it doesn't concern you," Emily said, wondering why she felt so broken when he looked at her.

"You are like my little sister! I don't want Tiberius' bloody hands all over you!" Sirius spluttered. His outburst just hurt Emily.

"Tiberius is too polite to do that!" Emily and Lily defended in unison. Remus smiled to himself.

"You know what this means?" Lily asked with a wickedly gleeful glint in her eye.

"No..." Emily said slowly. Lily grinned.

"Dress shopping this weekend!" Lily bubbled.

"Lils, the dance isn't for like three weeks," Emily giggled. Sirius looked at Emily in wonder, she _rarely_ giggled. Chuckle maybe but giggle? Never.

"So! All of the pretty ones will be gone!" Lily said, exhasperated.

"Lily why do you want a pretty dress. You're going with Remus as friends. Don't torture the guy," Emily rolled her eyes playfully, ignoring the fact that Sirius was _still_ staring at her. Lily blew a piece of hair from her face.

"So? I can look pretty? Remus won't mind!" Lily reasoned.

"Every girl deserves a pretty dress," Remus agreed slowly. Lily beamed at him.

"Such a suck up," a new voice teased. James threw himself on the floor by their feet.

"Look who's late," Sirius sniggered.

"For what? You guys debating about Tiberius and dresses? Never too late for that," James snorted. Emily fake pouted.

"But James you and Sirius could help me with my dress. I need two boys to hold my bags and help me pick out pantyhose," Emily feigned sadness. Sirius's eyes went wide at her playful act.

Emily flushed at his expression, wondering if she had weirded him out too much.


	9. Confrontation

Emily and Lily had claimed the bathroom. Lily was wriggling into her cream colored dress. She fluffed her hair.

"How do I look?" Lily asked.

"If I were Danielle I'd kill you out of jealousy," Emily smiled. Lily laughed. Emily pulled on her dress. It was a deep purple. It was strapless and clung perfectly to Emily's figure. Her black hair was curled slightly more than usual. With the dark hair, fair skin and purple dress she managed to look sophisticated, strong, independent, sweet and mature all at once. Emily but a dab of lip gloss on her full lips and then slipped on her shoes.

"How do I look?" Emily asked Lily in return. Lily to to face her and her mouth formed a surprised 'O'.

"My god Emily you look stunning!" Lily breathed. Emily blushed and lightly applied some mascara before packing up her stuff. She wanted to put on as little makeup as possible. Lily and Emily I walked from the bathroom to the girls' dormitory. They smiled to each other nervously -honestly, Emily didn't see why Lily was nervous, she was going with her good friend Remus- and descended the stairs. The tension from the boys was hilarious. James, Sirius and Remus of course were all chatting awkwardly to each other. It was awkward because Tiberius was hovering near them, waiting silently for Emily to come down. Emily found comfort in Tiberius' face. She smiled to him and watched with glee as his eyes found her standing there. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He made a small, breathy and stunned laugh. Emily glanced at Lily. Remus was smiling to her in a brotherly manner. James was gaping at her, his eyes wide with longing. Sirius had been in his own bubble. Then he looked up and met Emily's friendly gaze. His jaw slackened but he stopped himself before it opened. His eyes darted to Tiberius disapprovingly. Emily sighed, she really hated the 'big brother' act from Sirius.

"Well, we should go," Lily said, smiling to Emily. James and Sirius of course were the only two boys in the school who would be able to go without being taunted for not having dates. Tiberius took Emily's hand and spread a rush of joy through her. This night was starting out perfectly.

Emily got so happy when she saw people's reaction to watching her walk in with Tiberius. And their reaction to how she looked was rewarding as well. The music started.

"Want to dance?" Tiberius asked. Emily grinned at him, her heart pounding with adrenaline and pure happiness. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Emily noted all of the girls staring at Sirius longingly.

Tiberius was surprisingly an a amazing dancer. He could lead like a pro.

Emily danced with Tiberius for a full hour when she noticed Sirius dancing with Jamie. Emily felt sorrow crush her. Her breathing grew unsteady. Tiberius looked down at her worriedly. He cast her a reassuring smile so brilliant and compassionate that Emily's strange sorrow vanished.

"You alright?" Tiberius asked her.

"I'm awesome," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Tiberius' chest puff with pride. She let out a breathy laugh.

She danced with Tiberius some more, hoping that even after the dance he would want to maintain a 'more than friends' status. Tiberius looked at her with adoration when she saw something over his shoulder. She gasped softly. She felt dizzy. She bit her lip so hard it bled. Tiberius looked down at her, panicking.

"Tiberius, I feel kind of sick, do you mind if I leave?" she lied. Tiberius nodded. She ran from the great hall, her heart hurting so much. She clutched her stomach in pain as she ran to the Fat Lady.

Sirius had been kissing Jamie. Full fledged make-out session kissing.

Emily didn't know why it upset her so much. _Duh, it's one of my best friends making out with my enemy, _Emily thought to herself. She walked into the girls bathroom, chest still rising and falling rapidly. She looked in the mirror. In her mind she enivisioned Sirius standing behind her, apologizing. She blinked rapidly. She imagined him placing his hands on her shoulders and bending down to kiss her lightly.

Emily felt hot tears trace her face.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed to her reflection. She saw someone standing in the doorway. Lily looked at her, alarmed. Emily sunk to the floor, crying violently.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Lily asked, bending down to look her in the eyes. Emily lifted her head to stare at the ceiling. She saw the mascara streaming down her face.

"I'm in love with Sirius Black," Emily said in a hushed and fearful voice, confronting the hidden feelings.


	10. Whining

"Emily," Lily said softly, trying to comfort her crying friend.

"And it sucks you know? Knowing that I can't love him without having my heart breaking or being just a hookup," Emily said bitterly. Lily sat next to Emily.

"What are you basing this off of?" Lily asked, confused.

"All of the girls that are obsessed with him and all of his exes," Emily shook her head, her black hair bouncing around.

"Emily none of those girls love_ him_. They love his looks or his attitude or his popularity," Lily pointed out. Emily wiped the running mascara from her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about this. Give me a week," Emily said softly. Lily bit her lip but said nothing.

So a week went by without a mention of Emily's feelings for Sirius. And as Emily had hoped, she and Tiberius had kept their 'more than friends' status. That was fine with her but of course there was the complication that she also loved Sirius.

Emily sat on a couch with Tiberius, pressing an ice pack gently to his bleeding nose and lip.

"You were very brave," Emily said softly, flicking a piece of hair from his forehead.

"Ow," he muttered when she put a little more pressure on the ice pack.

"I know it hurts but it will help stop the bleeding," Emily soothed. Sirius sauntered in.

"Well what happened to Tiberius?" Sirius asked indifferently. Emily's eyes narrowed.

"He stood up to Rod Lestrange. Rod was insulting me and like the chivalrous boyfriend Tiberius is, he stood up for me," Emily explained. Sirius blanched.

"Boyfriend?" he spluttered. Emily rolled her eyes and focused on relieving Tiberius' pain.

"Yes, boyfriend," Remus said calmly, sending a cautioning look at Sirius.

Lily and James walked into to common room.

"Well, look at that. They aren't trying to strangle or snog one another," Sirius snickered. Lily flushed and swatted Sirius' head with a book. Emily kissed Tiberius' forehead and then Tiberius went up to his dormitory.

"He's not that chivalrous. James, Remus or I would've done the same thing," Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah, but you guys are my super close friends. Tiberius is my really new boyfriend and a guy I've only started hanging out with for like a month," Emily pointed out. Sirius's brow furrowed.

"Watch out for him, Em," Sirius sighed as he shuffled off to the bedroom. Jamie basically glided into the common room, her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked in her light, airy voice. Her big green doe-eyes were shining.

"He just went upstairs, whining about Emily's boyfriend," Lily glared at her. Emily's hand moved impulsively to her wand.

"Why is he wasting his time trying to protect her?" Jamie wrinkled her nose. Her rosebud lips parted into a small, amused smile. Emily couldn't help it, she snapped.

"Petrificus Totalus," Emily cried out and with a thud, Jamie hit the floor.

"Well, looks like Jamie won't be bothering you any time soon," Remus said dryly.


	11. XOXO

Emily sat in Potions, watching Sirius and James talk fluidly about the upcoming Quidditch match. Lily was frowning and trying to make her potion and Remus was trying his best to assist her. Emily pursed her lips. Jamie was glaring at her from across the room. Narcissa Black was laughing and having her hair played with by her doting boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy.

"Emily, earth to Emily!" Sirius waved his hand in front of Emily's face.

"What?" Emily snapped, looking down at her parchment. The only thing she had was a few scribbles that spelled out Tiberius's name and one that said 'Sirius'. Emily crossed that out quickly.

"Emily, how did you do it?" Sirius whined, looking at Emily's perfect potion.

"It's because Potions are one of her top classes," Remus said with playful disgust. Emily blushed.

"Yeah, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions are her top... no wonder she's supergirl," James agreed. Emily blushed further.

"Shut up and let me help Sirius," Emily snapped. Sirius pulled his stool closer to hers, too close to hers for Emily to be fine with. She tried to contain her fluttering heart as she helped him brew 'Living Death'.

Sirius had wormed his way closer to her and his hand was on hers to steady a vial.

"My god, do you really need to be this close?" she gasped, trying to keep herself from shaking. Sirius snickered.

"Something wrong, Em?" Sirius smiled at her crookedly. Emily rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on thoughts of Tiberius.

Quidditch practice was always fun. Emily zipped around next to Tiberius while they waited for James' orders.

"I know this is probably super un-romantic of me, but I think that it would be super cool," Tiberius paused and hovered in the air next to Emily. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, lingeringly, before continuing, "If we had our first kiss as a couple up in the air," he finished. Emily smiled, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"That was actually kind of romantic," she said and kissed him again, more feverishly. She heard a sharp whistle. She ignored it and pulled Tiberius closer.

"OI, stop snogging in the middle of practice," Sirius roared. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled away, blowing a kiss to Tiberius before zipping back to her position. Sirius glowered.

"Stop acting like my brother," Emily told him sharply. Sirius growled and flew closer to her.

"Do you mind not kissing him then?" Sirius asked.

"Like you have any right to judge! You didn't hate Tiberius before I started dating him, but I hated Jamie for so long yet you were snogging her face off at the Christmas Dance!" Emily said haughtily. Sirius blinked at her in surprise.

"Jamie's hot," Sirius protested. Emily slapped his chest.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she said.

"It-"

"Just leave me and Tiberius alone, okay? I don't want to deal with your immature antics," Emily hissed, trying to get him away before she started crying from memories of him and Jamie; that and his statement that Jamie was hot. Sirius nodded and flew off. Emily wiped a single tear from her eye and then focused on practice.

Lily watched her from below, a pitying smile on her lips. Emily sighed, she hated this love triangle.


	12. Nothing Like You

Emily sat on the couch in the common room, she was sitting with Tiberius and he was playing with her hair. She smiled and lifted her lips to kiss his quickly. Sirius made gagging noises next to them.

"Asshole," Emily hissed, winding her hand with Tiberius's. Tiberius laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow," Tiberius smiled and walked away.

"God that prat is annoying," Sirius muttered. Emily slapped his arm.

"Ow! You hit an awful lot," Sirius grumbled. Emily smiled.

"You interrupt me and Tiberius a lot," Emily replied. She stiffened when Sirius threw his head into her lap, grinning wolfishly up at her.

"Yeah, well he bothers me," Sirius shrugged. Emily _wanted_ to move his head. But she couldn't. He was smiling and flirting with her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach erupted in a fit of those awful butterflies he _always_ gave her.

"And why should someone as chivalrous, charming, warm, innocent and patient as Tiberius bother you?" Emily asked coolly. Sirius opened his mouth but no coherent words came out. He was flabbergasted. Instead he pulled Emily's hand into his hair and she impulsively starting running her fingers through his black waves. She sighed, temporarily surrendering to him. She looked up only to realize that they were alone. Like _completely_ alone. Her breath hitched in anxiety.

"You okay, Em?" Sirius asked. She moved her hands from his hair.

"How did you get me to do that?" She asked him, quirking an eyebrow. Sirius sat up and threw his arm over her shoulders. He leaned in close, so that his lips were brushing her ear.

"I'm just that good," he whispered. Emily bolted to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, ignoring her weak knees. He looked at her with a mix of emotions.

"I was just answering your question," he said. Emily sunk into the nearest chair, staring at the fireplace and trying to ignore the fact that Sirius was trying to get her attention.

"What do you see in Tiberius?" he asked her finally. Emily looked at him warily.

"He's kind and admirable. He cares about me and he's gentle. Tiberius is charming and romantic," Emily smiled, thinking of Tiberius.

"So you're a romantic?" Sirius asked. Emily had to bite her lip to keep from yelping. He was _right_ next to her again. Emily looked at him, the image of him making out with Jamie flashed through her head. Resentment and hatred burned in her veins.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that he's _nothing_ like you," Emily said scathingly. Sirius looked taken aback...and kind of hurt. _Oh shit. _Sirius pulled away from her.

"Nothing like me, eh? I never really thought of myself as undesirable before," he said, and it pained Emily how weak he sounded.

"Why does it matter?" she asked him. Sirius looked away from her.

"Nothing like me? That's what makes him attractive and admirable?" Sirius mused again, clearly not having heard Emily. Emily saw how hurt he looked. She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Sirius, I'm sorry," she started. Sirius smiled.

"Don't be. I appreciate honesty," Sirius said meekly. Emily felt a stab of pain at her heart.

"I...didn't mean it. I was just upset," she admitted. His hurt and weakness started to wash away.

"You should be more careful, woman. Words hurt," Sirius teased her.

Sirius went up to bed. Emily sat on the couch, what the hell had all of that been about? Emily shook her head, curling up in a little heap and watching the flames dance.


	13. Friend like You

Sirius walked over to Emily after Quidditch practice. He was still in his gear, she had changed back into regular clothes. Tiberius had already gone back to the common room. Emily stared at Sirius in wonder. He sat next to her.

"How you doing, Ems?" He asked her. Emily suppressed a smile.

"I'm tired and sore. You hit me with a Bludger," Emily mumbled. Sirius frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. Emily found her hand almost in Sirius'. Emily looked at Sirius. She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Jamie walked in, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She walked over to Sirius and lowered her face to be level with his before kissing him very...roughly. Then Jamie walked away, leaving Sirius dazed and smiling. Emily pulled to her feet, furious and hurt. She hated that she was so protective over a boy that wasn't hers to worry about.

"Why the hell are you dating her?" Emily yelled at him. Sirius looked up at her in shock.

"I'm not," Sirius protested.

"So you just make out with her whenever you feel like you? You're a disgusting flirt!" Emily shouted angrily. Sirius looked at her in confusion.

"What do you care?" He asked. She hit his chest.

"You're like my brother and she's...she's a bitch!" Emily spluttered. He wasn't really like her brother. If he was then she wouldn't be head over heals for him. But it was the only excuse she could think of.

"No she's not!" Sirius insisted. Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. How could he not _see_? How could he not trust Emily's judgement?

"Aw, Ems, don't cry, love," he sounded worried. Emily hit him harder and he winced in pain.

"I'm not crying! And don't call me that!" she snapped, her eyes instantly drying up. Sirius looked at her in confusion. He had a smudge on a cheek from when Jamie had kissed him. Something sad and angry flared up in her again.

"I don't even know why I put up with you. You're reckless, and insensitive and...apathetic. What's wrong with you!" Emily rolled her eyes. She stormed out of the room, leaving Sirius completely dumbstruck.

Emily roamed the grounds alone, hand on her wand and her face to the sky. Suddenly she felt a warm body next to her. Remus had fallen into step with her perfectly. She smiled at him weakly. Remus smiled at her, equally pained.

"I...heard what happened," he told her softly. Emily bit her lip, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Black is an ass. He's two-faced, a jerk and man-whore," Emily said bitterly. Remus laughed remorsefully.

"And you love him,"

Emily stopped walking abruptly and stared at Remus in wonder. She rocked back on her heels before sighing and meeting his intense gaze.

"How'd you know?" she asked him hoarsely. Remus shook his head with a small, wry and bitter smile.

"It seems he's the only one who doesn't" Remus admitted. Emily nodded. But then the meaning of Remus's words hit her like a thousand bludgers. Her head snapped up in panic.

"Tiberius," she choked out the name with shame. Remus nodded serenely. Finally, the facade cracked. Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Does he? Is he? I'm I? I'm scared. Remus, what does? Oh Godric," She couldn't even form a complete sentence, her lips were trembling too much. Remus took her into his protective embrace as the tears traced her face.

"Em, calm down. Tiberius understands. He cares about you too much to leave you just because you fancy Sirius," Remus soothed. They stood there like that for a while. Amidst having Remus rub circles on her back and rumble his soothing thoughts, Emily managed to calm down and recollect herself.

"I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you," Emily sighed. Remus smiled.

"You'd run to Lily. We've all got your back, Emily," Remus promised. He took her hand and led her back to the castle.


	14. Winners and Losers

Emily hated January Rain. Yet rain poured down on top of the Gryffindor tower. Emily sat with her head in Tiberius's lap. Remus and James were heavily engaged in a match of Wizard Chess. Lily was reading a magazine and Sirius was pouting in an armchair. Tiberius started to run his hands through Emily's dark hair when Frank Longbottom walked in.

"Tiberius? Your brother needs you," Frank said. Tiberius kissed Emily quickly and then left with Frank. Sirius looked over at Emily and cleared his throat. She ignored him. In fact, she hadn't talked to him since their argument. She just knew that she'd explode if she spoke to him. Sirius made a whining groan but Emily didn't look up from homework. Sirius got fed up.

"Em," he started but Remus abruptly stood up from his chess game and sat next to Emily. She curled her body so her legs were across his lap and her head was against his shoulder. Remus wasn't deliberately picking sides, but he was protecting both of them by preventing any possible conflict.

"Thanks, Rem," she whispered under her breath. Sirius furrowed his brow. Remus, started to get bored, took up Tiberius's task of tuning his hands through Emily's hair. Sirius gaped at them, since the hair-stroking was an action that was usual equated with Sirius. James was very clearly in a playful mood, because he swung over the couch and watched Remus intently.

"Looks Fun," James teased, also running his hands through Emily's hair. Remus and James were only being brotherly and joking around but Sirius did _not_ take it well.

"OI, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius roared, standing on his feet.

"Playing with Emily's hair. Face it, Pads. We don't have 'Jamies' to dote on lovingly, so we might as well dote on Emily brotherly," Remus said placidly. Emily snickered. Sirius looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Jamie? What in Godric's name?" he paused and looked at Emily. His face went from furious and confused to serene and composed. James and Remus immediately stood up. Remus went to the boys dormitory and James took Lily away, leaving Sirius and Emily alone.

"Shit. Did they really have to do that?" Emily whined. Sirius was frozen.

"Jamie," Sirius muttered. A quick flash of anger spasmed in Emily.

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?" Emily snapped.

"You hate her," Sirius muttered. His response did not quell Emily's frustration.

"No Shit Sherlock. I only told you that FIVE HUNDRED TIMES," Emily hissed.

"And I kissed her"

"Several times," Emily said pointedly. Sirius was till frozen, his eyes focused on Emily's face, making her feel very self aware.

"It's equal to if you snogged Snape," Sirius's voice was hoarse. Emily folded her hands in her lap, looking up at Sirius from under her eyelashes.

"I guess so"

"I...betrayed you," Sirius mumbled. Emily wanted to say that no, it wasn't that severe. But she'd be lying. She had felt the stab of betrayal several times. Not to mention heartbreak.

"No wonder you hate me," he finished. Emily sighed and looked up at him, running a hand through her hair.

"I-I...I don't hate you," she clarified. Sirius's face changed to one of bitter amusement.

"I don't know why I snogged Jamie. I don't even fancy her," Sirius laughed with shame lacing each chuckle.

"You said it yourself: she's hot. I thought you were more chivalrous than that, but whatever. You made out with a girl I hate because she's hot in your mind. You can't take it back," Emily muttered. Sirius look ashamed at first, but when Emily spoke the last sentence, his face twisted with some other intense emotion.

"I can't take it back, ever?" he asked, sounding terrified.

"No!"

"Not even if I did this?" Sirius asked.

"Did wha-" Emily's question was cut off when Sirius's lips pressed against hers gently. Emily gasped slightly, her stomach erupting in the worst fit of butterflies ever. He took the opportunity to deepen and quicken the kiss. Was this really happening? Was Sirius really kissing her? He was finally kissing her? She was kissing him. It was...amazing.

"I always knew you'd be an amazing snog," Sirius laughed for real. Emily smiled and then Sirius wound one hand in her hair and kissed her again. Emily returned the kisses eagerly. She could tell that these kisses were more heated than the ones she had witness him performing with Jamie. The ones that had crushed her while dancing in the arms of Tiberius. Wait. Tiberius...her _boyfriend_. Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_. Emily pulled away suddenly, staring at Sirius in horror.

"What?" he asked her, frowning. She held her head in her hand in shame.

"Tiberius,"

"Break up with him," Sirius breathed, cupping her face. Emily shook her head.

"I can't...I care about him too much," She sighed. Sirius pouted.

"What about me?" he sounded like a child.

"Of course I care about you. But how do I now that you won't break me? You've done that so well when we're just friends," Emily pointed out.

"I-" Sirius was interuppted by Emily.

"How do I know you even want to date me?"

"Here's a deal. You break it off with Tiberius and I'll date you. Not only will I date you, I'll end things with Jamie by snogging you in front of her," Sirius smiled, running his hands through her hair. Emily hesitated. She really loved Tiberius. Granted, not as much as Sirius. But he was so nice.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, drawing a sigh from her lips.

"I'll tell him first thing tomorrow," Emily promised. Sirius smirked triumphantly.

"I always win,"


End file.
